Vistazo al pasado
by Aly Berry
Summary: AU. Harmony, Rory, Sugar y Charlie se encuentran una caja con discos. Al verlos, se llevan una gran sorpresa y deciden averiguar lo que significa.
1. La caja

Era una cálida noche de verano en Lima, Ohio. El cielo estaba estrellado y había un apacible silencio en las calles, las luces de la casa Berry eran las únicas que rompían con la oscuridad reinante.

"¡Chicos, miren lo que encontré!" Decía una adolescente al entrar a su habitación, era una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro.

"¿Qué es eso Niny?" Preguntó Honey desde su lugar a los pies de la cama, mientras Rodrigo se levantaba a ayudar a la chica que llegaba con una pequeña caja.

"Son unos videos viejos del club Glee, los encontré mientras buscaba una película para que vie—"

"No puedo creer que los abuelos sigan teniendo ese especie de museo allá abajo" Interrumpió Honey.

"Creo que lo más extraño son los dientes de leche de tía Rachel" Comentó Rodrigo mientras dejaba la caja en la cama.

"¡Hey! No te metas con mi mamá, Rory"

"Lo siento Harmony, pero Rory tiene razón. Además sabes que los abuelos pueden llegar a ser 'un poco intensos' cuando se trata de tía Rach" Decía Honey mientras revisaba la caja y levantaba un disco "¿Qué son estas cosas?"

Harmony no se pudo contener y rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su prima. "Son DVDs y CDs _Sugar_ y lo sabes," le decía mientras le quitaba el disco de las manos, "Éste dice **_Seccionales, 2009_**... ¿Qué son "_Seccionales_"? preguntaba mientras trataba de recordar si su mamá alguna vez había hablado de eso.

"¿No era una de las competencias... esas a las que iban?" Aventuró Rodrigo lo que hizo recordar a Harmony.

"¡Sí! Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas ma nos contaba la historia de cuando fueron por primera vez a New York con —"

"¿Niny?" Dijo una chica al asomarse por la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa Charlie?" Preguntó Harmony a su hermana pequeña.

"Los abuelos quieren saber si Sugar y Rory se van a quedar a cenar con nosotros o si se van a ir a sus casas" Charlotte preguntaba mientras veía el disco que tenía Harmony en sus manos.

Rodrigo miró brevemente a Honey y respondió "Diles que nos quedamos, Charlie. Tata podrá darme algo de miedo, pero es un gran cocinero... ahora."

Las chicas se largaron a reír con la admisión de Rodrigo, porque puede que Leroy no tenga cara de muchos amigos y cuando eran más pequeños Rory y Sugar le tenían algo de miedo al verlo tan alto, pero eso pasó con el tiempo. Lo que también pasó con el tiempo fue que Leroy —por fin— aprendió a cocinar... bien, y ahora es un gran chef.

"¿Qué es eso Niny? Charlotte preguntó una vez que pudo dejar de reír.

"¡Oh! Al parecer son discos con las competencias de mamá y los tíos, algunos tienen título, los demás tienen fechas." Respondió alegremente la morena, mostrando la caja. "¿Quieren verlos chicos?"

Se escuchó como el grupo de adolescentes respondieron a coro "¡Sí!". Mientras Charlotte le respondía a sus abuelos, los chicos se dedicaron a conectar el reproductor y ordenar los discos por fecha.

"¿Crees que mamá se enoje por haber visto, sin su permiso, los videos? Tú sabes cómo puede ser de intensa a veces, sobre todo cuando se trata de una de sus presentaciones" Preguntaba Charlotte, una vez acomodada en la cama que ocupaba Harmony.

"Lo sé, pero no creo que se preocupe mucho, además está en su "_cita_" y ya sabemos cómo llegan después." Respondió Harmony haciendo gestos de enamorada. Rachel estaría orgullosa de su hija en esos precisos momentos, si estuviera presente y no le estuviese haciendo burla.

Los jóvenes pasaron varios minutos viendo varias presentaciones en el primer disco. Desde una extraña versión de _One_ de _A Chorus Line,_ que con suerte pudieron reconocer a una bastante joven Rachel, junto a Kurt, Tina y Mercedes, pasando por _On My Own_, _Push It_, _Somebody to Love_ y otras más hasta _True Colors_. Se dieron cuenta que los discos con fechas, tenían —al parecer— todas las presentaciones hechas en un escenario y los otros discos eran las presentaciones en las competencias. Los discos con audio tenían canciones como _Jessie's Girl_ cantada por el mismísimo Finn o a Noah cantando _Beth_ (que hizo a los chicos recordar a su tía B).

Los chicos se dedicaron a ver los discos de las competencias, hasta llegar a "Nacionales, 2011".

"¡Eew, tío Finn está besando a tía Rachel!" Exclamó Rodrigo, sin poder contener su asombro. "No sabía que habían salido... porque salieron ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Rory. Mamá y tío Finn tuvieron una relación en la secundaria" Le respondió Harmony. "No entiendo cómo mamá dejó que la besara en medio del escenario. No me sorprende que hayan perdido, es —"

"¡Hey miren! Tía Quinn está con el cabello corto" Dijo Honey al notar a su tía favorita.

"¡Oh! Entonces esa fue la vez que —"

"Sí, Charlie. Creo que fue ahí" Interrumpió Harmony a su hermana. "Es tierno que vayan al mismo hotel cada año, ¿no creen?"

"Nah, yo preferiría ir a algún lugar mejor. Ese hotel está casi en las ruinas, y estoy segura que las únicas personas que van allí son —"

"¡Hey! Encontré las Nacionales del 2012. Ese fue el año en que ganaron, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se dejan de hablar tanta cursilería de niñas y vemos el video mejor?" Dijo Rodrigo, quién ya estaba acostumbrado a que Harmony y Honey se pusieran a discutir por lo más mínimo, puso el video para callar a sus primas.

Estaban tranquilamente viendo la presentación del clásico _Edge of Glory_, cuando algo llamó la atención de Charlotte.

"Hey Ro, ¿puedes retrocederla un poco?" Rodrigo, algo confundido, hizo lo que su prima menor le pide. "¡Para ahí!" La chica casi gritó asustando a los demás. "Esa... Esa chica junto a tía Britt... Se parece a Honey ¿No lo creen?"


	2. Esto NO puede estar pasando

"No puede ser Charlie, es imposible que Sugar esté en un video de hace casi veinte años" Respondió Harmony riéndose un poco de las locuras de su hermana.

"Debe ser alguien que se le parece, no ves que tía Britt siempre dice que Honey y yo nos parecemos a unos amigos de ella, por eso nos dice así... '_Sugar'_ y '_Rory'_" Dijo Rodrigo.

"Yo pensé que era porque le decía _Sugar_ a Honey porque es "dulce" y _Rory_ era por Rodrigo..." Reflexionaba Harmony con algo de asombro.

"Además, yo soy mucho más bonita que ella" Dictaminó Honey.

"Okay, okay, disculpen, me equivoqué" Dijo Charlotte en un tono medio burlón. "¿Podemos seguir viendo las presentaciones? Quiero ver qué cantó mamá."

"Ya Charlie, no es para que te enojes" Ofreció Harmony mientras continuaba el video.

"Wow, tía Rach se ve hermosa. ¿Es verdad que no dio una buena audición para NYADA?" Preguntaba Rodrigo que no podía dejar de mirar a Rachel.

"¡Ew Rory! Se te está cayendo la baba. ¡Límpiate!" Se burló Honey. Rodrigo disimuladamente hacía lo que su amiga le decía, mientras las chicas se reían de él. Al notar que sólo estaban jugando con él, Rodrigo decidió hacerle cosquillas a Honey en venganza. Ese era su punto débil.

Charlotte, por su parte, estaba más interesada en ver a su madre cantando. Escucharla cantar siempre la hacía sentir mejor y más tranquila ya que cada vez que tenía una pesadilla cuando pequeña, Rachel iba a verla y le cantaba una canción hasta quedarse dormida. El recuerdo hizo que Charlotte sonriera un poco mirando la pantalla hasta que nuevamente algo le llamó la atención. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, lo que estaba viendo no tenía sentido. Esto confirmaba que una de las bailarinas _era_ Honey, pero lo que hizo su corazón latir más rápido fue ver que —también— Rodrigo estaba ahí.

"No es posible" Dijo Charlotte ganándose la atención de los demás. "¡Ahí está Rodrigo!" Dijo la pequeña apuntando a la pantalla.

"Charlie—"

"¡NO Niny, mira!"

Los chicos vieron como Charlotte buscaba el control del reproductor y retrocedía el video, comenzaron a ver la presentación de Rachel, hasta llegar a un punto en que la cámara mostraba también a los demás.

"¡Mira! Ahí está Ma, Honey y tía Tina" Dijo Charlotte dejando a los demás perplejos. "y... ahí está Rodrigo con Blaine y tío Mike"

"No es posible. Deben ser los amigos de tía Britt de los que siempre habla." Dijo Harmony, que no entendía lo que sucedía. "No pueden ser ellos porque nuestros padres aún no estaban juntos cuando esto pasó. Además, el video es de hace veinte años, ellos se ven —"

"De nuestra edad." Terminó Honey por su prima.

"Niny ¡Son iguales! Entiendo lo que dices, pero me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios hace Rodrigo y Honey en un video de hace veinte años?" Preguntaba Charlotte. "¿Cómo es posible?"

Los chicos continuaron viendo la presentación, llegando a la conclusión que los chicos del video sí se parecían bastante a ellos. No entendían cómo podía ser posible que ellos hubiesen viajado en el tiempo y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, cómo era posible que no hubiesen cambiado la historia o peor destruir la continuidad tiempo-espacio.

"Y si vemos las demás presentaciones" Preguntó Rodrigo. "Quizás haya alguna en que se vean mejor las caras y podamos salir de dudas."

Los chicos empezaron a buscar las otras presentaciones en competencias, llegando a "Regionales, 2012".

"¿Tía Rach siempre bailaba con tío Finn? Pero si él apenas bai—"

"¡Miren, ahí estoy!" interrumpió Honey a Rodrigo al ver a la chica que se parecía a ella detrás de Blaine.

"¡Hon! Ni siquiera sabes si son ustedes... y cómo puedes estar tan segura, apenas se le vio la cara a la chica" Trataba de razonar Harmony con la loca de su prima.

"Fácil Niny, me gusta llamar la atención y de todos los que estaban en el escenario a la única que vi fue a mí." Dijo Honey como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Sugar, eso no tiene sentido"

"¡Que sí! Es bastante obvio si lo piensas"

"Por qué no mejor seguimos viendo la presentación... cre—creo que ahí estoy yo..." Dijo Rodrigo. "Ese en la parte de atrás, él que está bailando con tía Britt..."

"¡Oh! ¡Al lado está Honey con tío Kurt!" Dijo Charlotte, quién seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Silencio! Mi mamá va a cantar." Ordenó Honey al empezar _What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)_. Al llegar al final de la canción hubieron varias reacciones. Harmony se quedó con los ojos abiertos y lo único que lograba decir era "No puede ser" y al cabo de un rato, cerró los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza. Charlotte, Rodrigo y Honey no podían despegar la vista de la pantalla. Al terminar la canción, se podía ver claramente a Honey detrás de Mercedes. Siguieron así hasta terminar la presentación de _Here's to Us_ de Rachel.

"No. Puede. ¡Ser!" terminó diciendo Harmony, casi gritando, sacando a los demás del estado semi-catatónico del que estaban.

"Okay, Niny, cálmate" trataba Honey.

"¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede ser posible Honey!"

"¡Agradece que no estás ahí _Harmony!"_

Mientras las chicas discutían, Rodrigo encontró el disco con el nombre de "Seccionales, 2011". En el fondo se podía escuchar como el anunciador presentaba a un grupo llamado 'Unitards'. La canción empezó a sonar, Charlie y Rory la reconocieron inmediatamente, ya que era una de las canciones favoritas de Harmony, al momento en que la cantante principal del grupo se dio vuelta, Charlotte llamó a su hermana.

"¿Qué?" Respondió Harmony mirando fijamente a Charlie, en ese momento se escuchaba como la chica del video empezaba a cantar.

"Oh Dios..." dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

A/N: Sorry por la demora pero tuve una semana horrible :( gracias por las reviews (y por leer, obvio).

—Rise and Shine!


	3. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

**A/N:** _Por si alguien tenía dudas, Glee (lamentablemente) no me pertenece. Si fuera así, bueno, sería bueno. xDD y tendría más continuidad, porque parece que Ryan y cía no saben el significado de la palabra._

_Y ahora, con ustedes... otro capítulo. _

* * *

"Esa— esa soy yo" Decía Harmony, sin salir de su asombro.

**_"¡Oh Dios! Es la bebé Gerber."_**Se escuchaba la voz de Kurt.

**"****_¡Oh Dios! Es buena._****"** Harmony escuchaba a su madre hablar de ella. **"****_¡Oh esto es una tortura! Yo debería estar cantando esa canción._****"**

"¡Wow! Hiciste que tía Rach se pusiera celosa." Decía Honey asombrada. "Suena bastante molesta."

"¿Cómo es que tú estás en otro grupo?" Preguntaba Charlotte, quién no entendía por qué su hermana no estaba en el mismo grupo que sus amigos.

"¿Por qué eres la cantante principal?" Agregó Honey, con un toque de celos.

"¿Por qué papá te dijo '_Bebé Gerber_'?" Finalmente preguntó Rodrigo. Las chicas se le quedaron viendo. "¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida."

"Rodrigo tiene razón, ¿Por qué tío Kurt me dijo así? Y, mamá suena extremadamente celosa, Hon." Dijo Harmony una vez que salió su asombro. "¿Cómo es que saben de eso?"

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la presentación de Harmony y los Unitards.

"Wow, Niny... ¡Eso estuvo increíble!" Decía asombrado Rodrigo.

"¿Ro, por qué no te le declaras ya? Así nos evitas tener que verte babear por mi prima." Respondió Honey burlándose de su amigo, mientras que él se sonrojaba.

"Gracias Rory, como siempre busco la perfección en cada presentación que hago."

"Hey mini Rach, la otra presentación está a punto de empezar." Dijo Charlotte tratando de ganarse la atención del grupo. "Me da cosita cuando suenas como mamá."

**_"Damas y caballeros de McKinley High, compitiendo por primera vez... ¡The Troubletones!"_**

"¿Quie— Mamá?" Preguntó Sugar al momento de ver a Santana cantando en el escenario. "¿Por qué no están en New Directions?"

"Debió de haber pasado algo grave como para q— ¿Abuela? ¡Charlie! Esa es la abuela Shelby... ¿No se suponía que se empezó a llevar bien con mamá una vez que estaba en NYADA?"

Preguntó Harmony a nadie en particular. Cada vez que veían un video, las cosas se iban complicando más y más. Nada era como se lo habían contado sus padres y ciertamente, nadie les había comentado que mientras estaban en la secundaria, estudiaron con unos chicos que se parecían a ellos.

"¿Qué están bailando?"

"No... ¡Oh por Dios! Ahí está Sugar... y está ¿cantando?" terminó por decir Harmony al ver que su prima estaba participando en las Trobletones. "Supongo que seguiste a tía Sanny, ¿cierto?"

"No lo sé." Respondió la morena de ojos cafés. "Pero no creo que mamá se hubiese ido voluntariamente con la abuela Shelby sólo para participar en las... ¿Seccionales?"

"Y menos sabiendo cómo trató a Ma después de Beth." Terminó Charlotte.

Los chicos terminaron de ver las presentaciones, y decidieron que la mejor presentación fue Control, gracias a Quinn. Pero aún tenían varias dudas, las chicas tenían teorías de por qué Rachel no había participado, mientras que Rodrigo seguía tratando de entender el baile de las Trobletones.

"Chicas, es hora de dormir. Rory, Sugar, ¿Se van a quedar con nosotros o se van a ir a sus casas?" Preguntó Leroy desde la puerta. "¡Oh! Veo que encontraron los videos de las presentaciones de Rachel."

"Sí, tata. Estábamos viendo cómo cantaban..."

"Sí... son buenos recuerdos," dijo pensativo el abuelo y después de un momento soltó una risita "pensar que tu mamá quería casarse con Finn después de una de las competencias" dijo apuntando a Harmony. "lamentablemente después hubo un accidente... no fue bonito. Mi bebé quedó mal cuando supo la noticia... Peero, eso ya pasó y fue hace mucho ¡Ya es hora de dormir chicos!" Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que ni Rachel ni Quinn les habían contado sobre el accidente a las chicas y en general no se hablaba mucho del tema. "¿Se van o se quedan?" Volvió a preguntar el abuelo.

Honey miró a su alrededor "Nos quedamos. Vamos Ro, hay que llamar a los abuelos para que no se preocupen"

"Okay, chicos. Que duerman bien. Recuerden que mañana vuelven a New York y tienen que tener todo listo en. La. Ma-ña-na." Dijo el hombre enfatizando la última parte. "No quiero tener a sus padres armando un escándalo porque no están listos."

"O sea, no quieres que mamá ni tía San empiecen a gritar como locas." Dijo Charlie haciendo que la tensión por lo que había dijo Leroy se disipara lo suficiente como para dejar a su abuelo tranquilo y no meterlo en problemas. Se despidieron del hombre y le desearon una buena noche, pero una vez solos las dudas empezaron a brotar una vez más.

"¿De qué accidente habla el tata Leroy?" Rodrigo fue el primero en preguntar lo que todos estaban pensando.

"No creo que esté hablando de tío Artie, ¿o sí?" Pensó en voz alta Charlie, ya que era el único de los amigos de sus padres del que sabían que había sufrido un accidente grave.

"No lo creo, el tata sonaba como si no debía hablar de eso" sugerió Honey, que no podía dejar de pensar en todas las otras cosas que pasaron de las que no tenían ni la menor idea.

"Uste— Nooo... no creo que sea una buena idea"

"¿Qué cosa Niny?"

"Hablar con tía Britt. Ella es la única que siempre nos anda contando sobre las cosas que pasaron cuando nadie quiere."

Los chicos se quedaron pensando un momento. La idea no era mala, pero habían veces en que no sabían si debían creerle o no a su tía favorita.

Cuando pequeños, Brittany siempre les contaba historias de cómo hizo que _Lord T_ dejara de fumar o de cómo él leía su diario. Amaban a su tía, pero a veces era difícil entender de lo que hablaba, sobre todo cuando decía que ella era un _bicornio_ o de aquella vez que Kurt fue el unicornio más mágico de McKinley y fue coronado reina.

Sabían que no podían preguntarle a sus padres porque lo más probable es que no les respondieran o que simplemente no les dijeran la verdad.

"Creo— creo que tenemos que hablar con ella. Al final de cuentas ella fue la que siempre dice que nos parecemos a esos chicos" Dijo Honey apuntando a la pantalla.

* * *

_**A/N 2: **__Por otra parte, a las personas aún interesadas en el fic, las actualizaciones se van a demorar un poquito, igual trataré de actualizar semanalmente, pero estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, además estoy escribiendo otros 2 fics en inglés porque las ideas simplemente no me dejaban y las tenía que escribir..._


End file.
